Forgotten But Not Gone: A Hogwarts Tale
by firewhisky
Summary: Chamille is in her first year at Hogwarts, the first Hufflepuff in a long line of Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't cold in the Great Hall, but Chamille was shaking. She was about to be Sorted. She was so nervous; her mother had been put in Slytherin and told her about the four Houses. (Her dad was a Muggle.) Her mom said Hufflepuff was made of just a lazy, old batch of-

"Smith, Chamille!"

Her time had come. She nervously tiptoed up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on her head.

"Well, well, well…you have a sharp mind, but not much common sense as I see…so not a Ravenclaw, a bit cowardly, so definitely not a Gryffindor either…I think you'll be a HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Oh no,_ she thought, _what's Mum going to say?_ She didn't have much time to contemplate, though, as the feast had started. There was pork, bacon, mashed potatoes, and…mint humbugs, for some reason…

Once she had been led to the Hufflepuff common room, she figured she had better tell her mom the news.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sitting here in front of the fire in the Hufflepuff common room. That's right, I got sorted into Hufflepuff. Please don't be mad, some of the people here are really nice! I've met two awesome girls, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Well, see you over the Christmas holidays! Write back!_

_Love,_

_ Chammi_

Her first week went well, except for Herbology. She had Herbology with the Gryffindors, including Harry Potter. Harry was a legend, but her mother had always downplayed him. Chammi fell in love the first time she saw him. She then proceeded to get a huge bite from a plant and had to get rushed to the hospital wing. The bite had caused her to speak in babbled sentences. One of these sentences was "Hi, are you kooky? I like to kill little eggs, lalala…" The extremely bad part was that this sentence was said to Harry. Chamille was mortified. The next Herbology lesson, she insisted on not touching the plant the whole period. This got her out of a trip to the hospital wing; however, she looked like a coward and got in trouble in front of the whole class.

However, the following Monday she got a response from her mother. It arrived in a red envelope…


	2. Chapter 2

Chamille opened the Howler, expecting the worst.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, CHAMILLE! HOW COULD YOU DISHONOR OUR FAMILY LIKE THIS! MY PARENTS, GRANDPARENTS, AS FAR BACK AS I CAN REMEMBER WERE ALL SLYTHERIN! NOW YOU SPIT DIRT UPON OUR FAMILY BY BECOMING A HUFFLEPUFF! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE, GIRL, YOU REALLY ARE!"

She ran from the table, tears in her eyes, and fled. However, she couldn't flee for long, because her next DADA class started in 10 minutes. Chammi gathered her books and went towards the classroom. While she walked, she noticed an odd phenomenon. Her friends were walking next to her, but everyone else veered clear of her. However, she didn't really think much of it, she was probably imagining things.

During class with Quirrell, they didn't do much except listen to him stutter. Chamille decided she would daydream about Harry instead. In her dream, though, Harry's face kept turning into……._Draco's? _

Then Ron Weasley came up to her and asked her out. She said no before she even had time to think about the offer, and then hurried off towards Charms. But in Charms, Flitwick didn't have his normal squeaky voice!

The day was getting weirder and weirder…………….

At lunch, the chaos didn't stop. Fred and George Weasley tried to make an Unbreakable Vow with Ernie Macmillan, and a man who was holding a briefcase that read Professor R. J. Lupin stopped them.

_Oh crap, next period's Herbology, _Chammi thought.

In Herbology, she covered herself, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Harry in Stinksap by accident! Professor Sprout got rid of it in an instant, but the stink still remained. Hermione, Ernie, and Harry, much to her dismay, gave her dirty looks all period.

The pressure of her mother added together with Harry's ridicule was too much for poor Chamille to handle. She skived off Potions and cried her eyes out in her bedroom. However, instead of black and yellow, her curtains were purple and pink, and she didn't know why…………_I'm probably just hallucinating, doesn't too much stress do that to you? I should go down to the hospital wing,_ she decided. On her way there, she saw Harry. Trying not to be seen, she ran off. However, she wasn't quick enough.

"Spilled any Stinksap on anyone today?" he asked, as he smirked.

Chammi just ran faster towards the hospital wing. When she got there, there was a sign on the door that said "Sorry, closed! Please come back if you have a problem that has to do with your pet owl! Knock on the door and say moneymoneymoneymoonymoonymoonymoneymoneymoneymoonymoonymoonymoneymoneymoney!"

Chamille didn't have a bird problem, but did feel rather sick, and since she had hallucinations, maybe Madam Pomfrey would make a special exception.

"moneymoneymoneymoonymoonymoonymoneymoneymoneymoonymoonymoonymoneymoneymoney!"

Madam Pomfrey came to the door.

"Well, girl, where's your owl?"

"My problem has to do with me, not my owl…I'm terribly sorry, but I feel sick and I'm having hallucinations, at least I think I am, so maybe you could make a special case?"

"Nope, sorry, get back to class!"

_Oh my gosh, she's annoying! I'm having hallucinations here!_ Chammi thought. Then she tripped and fell over Mrs. Norris, who bit her leg right before she hit the floor, to add insult to injury.

She was falling, falling, getting bitten, falling, she hit the ground……….

Then she woke up.

_It was just a dream, _she said to herself, _nothing to be afraid of. At least my REAL performance in Herbology wasn't as horrible as the one in my dream!_

But in reality, things got far, far worse……………

in the rest, so more weird stuff and end with her waking up from a dream and remembering her stupid appearance at herbology the last two days then end with

However, the next day was far worse in reality than t was in the dream……………………….

and then have her mom w/the howler that expels her form the house, delivers her crap, and says neva darken our doorstep again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chamille went down for breakfast in the Great Hall, where plenty of surprises awaited her…………..

Her owl, Ginger, came into the great hall looking exhausted. Chamille could understand why, as it was a very long distance from Hogwarts to her house and back in one night. But Ginger looked as though she'd taken a beating. Her wing was bleeding, her leg looked to be broken, and her beak was chipped. Furthermore, she wasn't carrying a letter…only the cage she kept for Ginger at home, which was extremely heavy for one poor owl to carry!

_Now I have a problem with my owl, _thought Chammi, practically laughing.

She took the cage, left the Great Hall, and went to the hospital wing. Madam Pince agreed to fix up Ginger. Chamille then went to her dormitory to put Ginger's other cage there and to figure out why Ginger had brought Chammi the cage in the first place.

But when she got to her room, there was already another huge trunk on the bed. When she opened it up, it got bigger…and it held all her worldly possessions. Confused, Chammi searched through all her belongings from home until she found a Howler from her mother.

_Chamille,_

_I don't know why the Sorting Hat put you in Hufflepuff, but we can't have a Hufflepuff in the family. Sorry! I guess you'll have to stay at Hogwarts or find a friend to stay with. Oh well! Mark my words, girl, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, darken our doorstep again!_

_Unsincerely,_

Your former mother 

Two huge teardrops appeared on the page, almost instantaneously.

Meanwhile, Susan and Hannah were wondering why Chammi's owl came carrying only a cage that they hadn't seen before, and had fled from the table. They got up and went to the dormitories, where they found Chamille crying her eyes out and literally shaking.

"What's wrong, Chammi?" Susan asked.

Chamille just held the letter out and continued crying.

Hannah and Susan read the letter and were as shocked as Chamille was upset. Hannah put a comforting arm around her and started talking gently, and Susan immediately started writing a letter to her parents seeing if Chammi could come live with them. She went to the Owlery to send it, and then came back.

"We'll stay here all day with you if we have to," said Hannah, "we're not going to leave you alone at a time like this." Susan agreed.

They skipped all their classes that day. Thankfully, no one came looking for them. Chamille was still very much upset by the end of the day, but much better than she had been in the morning.

The following day at breakfast, Susan got a letter back from her parents. This is what it said:

_Efbs Tvtbo,_

_Gp dpvstf zpvs gsjfoe Dibnlmmf dbo tubz xjui vt. Xf ibwf b hvftu sppn, ep'ou xf? _

_Npn boe Ebd_

Chamille and Hannah were a little scared, but Susan deciphered her parents' code, and this is what it really said:

_Dear Susan,_

_Of course your friend Chamille can stay with us. We have a guest room, don't we?_

_Mom and Dad_

Chammi got up and hugged Susan, thanking her a million times. Just then Dumbledore started talking.

"Attention students. Halloween is coming upon us in less than two months. We have decided to hold a Halloween ball, for all the students. The one for first through third years will be in the afternoon, and the one for older students will be at night," he said, "More information will be coming later, so find your dates now!" He chuckled and sat back down.

Chammi wished she could conjure up the nerve to ask Harry.

The beginning of October in Herbology, Chammi, Susan, and Hannah were working with Devil's Snare. They were talking about who they wished could ask them to the dance. Not one of them knew about Chamille's crush on Harry. Hannah said she wanted Ernie Macmillian would ask her. Susan was brave…she had already asked Zacharias Smith, and he said yes!

"Who do you want to go with, Chamille?" said Hannah.

She looked around quickly to think of a boy. She couldn't tell them she liked Harry Potter. Harry was way out of her league, being famous and all. Besides, Susan always hated Harry. She said he had a big head. Chamille had done a fair amount of defending Harry when that happened, but luckily they hadn't said anything.

"Ummmm……I'm going to ask…..Neville," she said nervously.

Hannah and Susan doubted her. She sounded so nervous. They looked at each other, remembered when she had defended Harry, and said "Harry!" at the exact same time.

"I honestly don't care if you ask him, Chamille…you should! It'll be good for you. Get you out of that misery, get rid of that emotional baggage from the first week of school that you've been carrying around ever since," said Susan.

"Okay. Thanks, guys," Chammi said, with a smile creeping on to her face.

arerHarr

On October 15th, no one else had asked him yet. After much encouragement from Hannah and Susan, she decided to go for it. She walked up to him, took a deep breath and said, "W-W-Will you g-go to the d-d-dance with m-me?"

She crossed her fingers behind her back and waited for his reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been planning on asking Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw second year, to the dance.

"Well, can I get back to you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," Chamille relied. She was so excited. He hadn't said no!

Later, Harry asked Cho to the dance. She said yes! However, the next day Chammi asked harry if he had made a decision yet.

"I'm really sorry, but Oliver's calling Quidditch practice that afternoon; that way, the older kids can go to their dance at night," Harry lied.

Chammi walked away, crying just a little. She was really mad at Oliver. How _dare_ he make the Gryffindors practice when a dance was going on? Chamille decided not to go to the Halloween ball. She would go and watch the Gryffindors' Quidditch practice.

The day of the Hogwarts Halloween Ball(s) dawned mild, but foggy. The fog had burned off by about 8:30 when Chammi, Hannah, and Susan left the Hufflepuff common room and went down to breakfast. Pancakes with syrup were their first meal of the day.

"So, what are you all doing today?" asked Chammi.

Susan replied, "I'm getting ready around 11:00 and meeting Zacchy-"

"_Zacchy!_" exclaimed Hannah.

"Yes," Susan replied testily," we're going out now…to continue, I'm meeting Zacchy at 1:30, so then we can go to the dance at 2:00 when it starts," she finished.

" I'm getting ready around 1:00 and meeting Ernie at 2:00," said Hannah (Ernie had asked her to the dance about a week before), "and what takes you so long to get ready, Susan? Even though I'm sure you want to look your best for _Zacchy_, but that doesn't take 2 ½ hours!"

"You'll find out why," Susan responded secretively.

The trio went out to the lake and talked for awhile. Susan left, but not before Hannah and Chammi made her reveal that she was using Sleekeasy's Hair Potion on her hair to make it straight, and that would take a while. Susan got the idea from Hermione Granger, who had casually mentioned it in conversation two days beforehand. Hermione was going with Ron Weasley, but decided not to use the potion. Eventually, Hannah had to leave as well.

At 2:00, when the 1st-3rd years' Halloween Ball was slated to start, Chamille went to the Quidditch pitch.

Not a soul was in sight…


	5. Chapter 5

Chamille waited for a few moments to see if the Quidditch players were ever going to appear.

She realized then that there was no Quidditch practice. The famous Harry Potter had lied to her. Susan (and her mother) were right…he was a useless loser. Her first instinct was to go up to her room and cry. Then, she had a better idea. Chammi would go to the Great Hall, to the ball, and confront him. Normally she wasn't big on confrontations……………but, hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

She changed into her dress robes. What wonderful dress robes they were. Purple and black, emblazoned with black and white flowers down the back and at the bottom. How she had looked forward to dancing with Harry in these!

Chamille headed for the ball.

Chammi marched into the Great Hall and screamed, "HARRY POTTER!"

The Weird Sisters stopped playing.

Everyone stopped dancing.

They all looked at her.

Harry left a questioning Cho behind and slowly walked to Chamille.

She grabbed his arm, told the band to continue, and took him out of the Great Hall.

"So, what happened to your 'Quidditch practice'?" she asked in a sweet but sarcastic tone.

"well……..it got……ummmm…..cancelled?" he replied lamely.

"Out with it, Potter. I know you lied to me!" she practically screamed.

"Yeah, we'd like to know that, too!" chimed in Susan, who along with Hannah, had just walked up to them. Neither of them had seen Harry and Cho, and also believed there was Quidditch practice. (Chamille had told them.)

"Well, okay, Chamille………it's a long story." Harry proceeded to tell them how he lied to her because he wanted to go with Cho.

"Great, Harry, just great…….you're a really big jerk, you know that?" Chammi walked away.

Sarah and Hannah caught up with her and talked to her for a bit, but then went back to their dates. Chamille decided to stay; she had nothing else better to do.

She danced with herself, then with her friends, then her friends and their dates.

Just then, The Weird Sisters started playing a slow dance.

Chamille proceeded to walk about halfway out of the ball. She had no one to dance with, and Sarah and Hannah had boyfriends.

A boy in dark, very dark, emerald dress robes stopped her.

"Can I have this dance?"


	6. Chapter 6

Seamus Finnigan was standing right in front of her.

"Sure," she replied.

They danced to the final song. Walking out of the Great Hall together, Seamus seemed kind of antisocial. He wasn't saying a lot.

"Chammi, would you g-g-g…"

"Spit it out!" she added jokingly.

"Would you go out with me?" he said in a rush.

"Well………sure!" Chammi couldn't remember when she'd been happier. They took each other's hands and walked out. When they had to part to go to their common rooms, they hugged.

Then Seamus kissed her.

Chamille felt like she was walking on air all the way up to the Hufflepuff common room.

"So….what's new with _Seamus_?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, we saw you two dancing!" added Susan.

"Oh my word!" she exclaimed, "Seamus came up to me and asked me to dance….then on the way out he asked if I would go out with him!"

"And you said…?" inquired Susan.

"Yes, of course! Then he had to go back to the Gryffindor room….but he kissed me before we left."

Susan and Hannah screamed.

"OH MY WORD! Are you serious! Zacchy kissed me, but it wasn't that big of a deal…since I was already going out with him…" added Susan.

"Oh, and I'm going out with Ernie!" added Hannah.

"So, you did get to go out with your Gryffindor….and I have to say, Seamus is a whole lot better than Harry," commented Susan.

They continued to talk until they decided to go to bed.

The next day was Sunday. Hannah, Susan, Chammi, Ernie, Zacharias, and Seamus all hung out around the lake. They packed a picnic, went swimming, and laughed and talked all afternoon. Seamus, Zach, and Ernie got to be good friends also……

On Monday, the Hufflepuffs had double DADA with the Ravenclaws. Chammi noted that this was soooo not fair, as Hannah and Susan got to hang out with their boyfriends and she didn't. Of course, they had every class with Zacharias and Ernie, seeing as they were all Hufflepuffs.

They were learning absolutely nothing………Quirrell was the world's stupidest teacher.

"Why don't we ever do anything interesting?" wondered Susan.

"I don't know; Hogwarts should seriously consider getting a new teacher…." agreed Chammi.

"So, are you guys doing anything tonight?" asked Ernie.

"Not that I know of," said Hannah.

"I'll check with Seamus……what should we do?" asked Chammi.

"I don't know….maybe we could go to the library and hang out there…?" said Zacharias.

"Now you're starting to sound like Hermione Granger…though I can't think of anything better!" Susan said.

However, that night, they never got to meet in the library…………Seamus had set his feather on fire in Charms, and Chammi spent the evening with him in the hospital wing.


	7. Chapter 7

However, the next week, the next Quidditch match of the year was coming up: Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was ahead in the runnings, but if Hufflepuff won this one by at least 20 they could surpass them.

That Friday afternoon, a week and a day before the match, Seamus and Chamille had a heated argument in the library over who was going to win.

"We have the best Seeker," argued Seamus.

"But your Seeker is only in first year _(and he's a prat, she thought to herself.)_, and ours is in 4th year!" Chammi said.

They continued to argue until Madam Pince kicked them out.

These arguments had mostly been cute ones, but by Wednesday night, when they met out by the one-eyed witch, they had begun to get uglier, and both of them had argued themselves out.

"Well, we're going to win and that's final!" exclaimed Seamus, and he turned his back and left.

The next day, he didn't speak to her at all.

Chammi met with Susan, Hannah, Ernie, and Zach in the Hufflepuff common room Thursday night.

"I can't believe we aren't talking over a stupid Quidditch match!" Chamille said through her tears.

"It's okay, Chammi, you'll probably talk again after the match. Do_n't worry about it." _If after the match, especially if they win; not that I think we will, you two still aren't talking, then worry about it."

Susan and Zacharias agreed and then left. Hannah and Ernie stayed with her and they did their Charms homework, though Chamille could barely concentrate.

The day of the match dawned gray and dreary, but it wasn't raining….yet.

By about an hour into the match, it started to drizzle, and Gryffindor was ahead, 50-30.

By the next hour, Chamille, Hannah, and Susan's voices were sore from screaming. (Ernie and Zacharias didn't come, they went to do their Potions homework in the library that the girls had already done.)

Chamille couldn't see Seamus across the field anymore, for it had started pouring. Hufflepuff was ahead this time, 100-80, but if Cedric or Harry didn't find the Snitch soon, Susan and Hannah said they were going to leave. Chamille wanted to stay the whole time.

An hour and a half later, it was black outside, Hannah and Susan had left, and the score was tied, 150-150.

However it looked like Cedric and Harry had seen the Snitch. They were pretty evenly matched (both on Nimbus Two Thousands), and were neck and neck going for the fluttering golden Snitch. They both swooped down upon it at the same moment and-


	8. Chapter 8

-Harry caught the Snitch.

After the game, Chammi went back up to the Hufflepuff common room.

"We lost," she said.

"Hey, look at the bright side, maybe you and Seamus will make up now!" remarked Hannah.

"Yeah…yeah!" Chamille said.

On the way to breakfast the next morning, Seamus was waiting outside the Hufflepuff common room for Chammi.

"HA! Told you so!" said Seamus.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but we were pretty close! Seamus, are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry about the argument we had…it was stupid to fight over a Quidditch match." Chammi said.

"No, I really missed you last week," said Seamus.

"Thanks," said Chammi.

Then they hugged, kissed, and went into breakfast.

Chamille went over to where Hannah, Ernie, Susan, and Zacharias were sitting.

"Attention, you four. Seamus and Chamille are no longer fighting!" she said to them.

"YAY! I'm so proud of you!" Susan said, and got up and hugged her.

"Me too…I knew you guys would make up!" said Hannah.

They proceeded to eat scrambled eggs and orange juice and then go to Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

All six of them sat together and worked on turning their turtle into teapots. Of course, Hermione Granger got it on the 2nd try. Zacharias and Chammi got it by the end of class.

At lunch, they had fried chicken, fries, and chocolate chip cookies.

Two hours later, Susan got sick.

Apparently, there had been bacteria in the chicken…Susan had eaten 3 pieces.

The other five all visited her in the hospital wing…where she was sleeping and her face looked awfully green.

Zacharias held her hand the whole time, and the others just talked until Susan's mom came.

Madam Pomfrey gave her medicine, but, oddly, it wasn't working.

She sent Ernie, Hannah, Zach, Chammi, and Seamus to bed.

By the time they woke up, Susan had been moved to St. Mungo's.

"Do you think someone meant to put bacteria in the chicken?" remarked Hannah at breakfast the next morning.

"I don't know, but who would want to go after Susan? And who would want to kill anyone in Hufflepuff? It's a good thing the rest of us don't like chicken!" said Ernie.

"Maybe it was meant to go to a different table by mistake. They might have been trying to go after Harry Potter……sorry, Chammi," said Ernie. Chamille had given an involuntary shudder at Harry's name.

"Yeah, maybe it was meant to go to the Gryffindor table. I'd much rather have that idiot Harry poisoned than one of my best friends!" cried Chammi.

"I don't know, but Susan better get better or someone at Mungo's is going to die also…I miss her already! No one's around to call me Zacchy…." Zach stopped when the rest of them started giving him strange looks.

That night, Chamille talked it over with Seamu8s in the library. All of them had gotten to be very close-knit friends, so, naturally, Seamus was worried about her too. Also, it turned out Seamus and his fellow Gryffindors had talked over the matter at breakfast. Word had spread fast that Susan was poisoned.

"Do you reckon it was meant to go to a different table?" he asked.

"Probably…I just hope she gets better," replied Chammi.

Two weeks later, dinner was being served in the Great Hall. A nurse from St. Mungo's walked in. Chamille, Zacharias, Hannah, and Ernie all tried to peer around her to see if Susan was there.


	9. Chapter 9

--Susan was right behind the nurse.

Being carried in a casket held by two men.

"Excuse us, Dumbledore, could we talk to you?" asked the nurse.

"Sure," he replied.

Chamille and her friends gazed at each other, speechless.

"I-I-I-" Zach started, and broke down in tears.

He was immediately followed in doing so by Chammi, Hannah, and, a few seconds later, Ernie.

Dumbledore came back. "I have some bad news, everyone. I don't know how to say this, but a fellow student has died from that diseased chicken. Her name is Susan Bones; she was a first-year Hufflepuff."

The Slytherins, especially the older ones, started snickering. The Hufflepuffs would go down in history for the nasty looks that they shot them.

Later that night, Seamus met Chammi next to the one-eyed witch. Chammi hadn't stopped crying since dinner. Seamus shed a few tears after dinner, but he wasn't bawling like her.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Earlier that day, she had finally levitated her raven…she was going to write home about it. But she wanted to eat lunch fi-fir-firrrssstt…." She had broke down by the end of the sentence.

"Sssh…..it's okay," Seamus replied, and shed a tear himself.

They didn't really say much for about the next hour, just her lying in his arms.

The funeral was planned for the following Saturday.

The funeral was at Susan's house. The five remaining in the little "group" went to it.

They looked back on how great a person she was, and Chammi/Hannah got to make a speech as Susan's best friends. Zacharias also made one.

They buried her in her backyard, where she would practice Quidditch every summer. She had hoped to make the Hufflepuff team when she was old enough.

Zacharias was very depressed following her death…one night, he gave a gold necklace his mother gave him to Ernie.

Two months later, the night after the gold necklace incident, Chammi, Hannah, and Ernie walked into the common room just in time to see Zacharias pointing his wand at himself.

They had never heard him scream so loudly, in so much pain and misery.

With tears on his face, he decided to end it all.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed.

"NO!" shrieked Chammi…but she was too late.

The blinding flash of green light happened……and just like that, Zacharias "Zacchy" Smith was…gone as well.


End file.
